World Domination Screen
The World Map, also called the World Domination Screen, is how the player sends his Minions to wreak havoc upon the world. Overview While most of your attention will be focused on the day-to-day operations of your secret base, it's also necessary to send your minions across the world. This allows you to accumulate money, uncover and perform Acts of Infamy to increase your notoriety, capture special hostages, and steal valuable loot to adorn your lair, but also further progress your plans for world domination. The player cannot access the map without an established Control Room in the base. After which, minions can be sent to regions by simply selecting one of the twenty regions on the map, then select which men he wishes to send from the Minion list at the bottom of the screen. To bring minions back to the base, just select them from the Minion Region list. But, it takes a little time for minion to travel to the world and back. While inside a region, the player has three options to be selected for the region, which determines how they carry out the orders of his Evil Genius. These orders are Stealing, Plotting, and Hiding. Stealing The World Map is the primary means by which the player can bring in money. The player can send minions to any region in the world where they will automatically steal money as long as the Stealing option is selected for the region. Once in the region, the Minions will send back the ill-gotten gains at regular intervals. It will be collected from the depot and taken to the player's Strongroom. Having more minions stealing in a region will increase the amount of money stolen. Also, some minion types are better at stealing than others, like Military Minions, requiring the player to choose his forces wisely. Each region has a cash rating. The higher it is, the more cash that the minions will steal. The player can uncover the cash rating by having a required number of Control Panels active for the region. Plotting See also: Acts of Infamy The World Domination screen allows the player to uncover Acts of Infamy to increase your notoriety. The best source of this are Acts of Infamy, devious crimes that will win you terrible renown. Some of them will also reward the player with valuable loot. Most acts can only be uncovered by minions plotting in the region, when the Plotting option is selected for the region. The more minions in a region, the faster they will uncover Acts of Infamy, and some minion types are better at plotting than others, like Science Minions. Some acts are so outrageous that they will not be uncovered until your notoriety has been increased. Hiding The world can be a dangerous place for your minions. The Forces of Justice are occasionally active in particular regions. If your see an enemy agent in a world map region, the player must use the "Hiding" option to keep them safe. If you have enough staffed Control Panels, you will discover the agents hiding in the region. This determines the likelihood of attracting enemy attention. Minions cannot carry out Acts of Infamy and hide at the same time. Ordering minions to hide will tell them abandon any Acts of Infamy they may be involved in; likewise, ordering minions to carry out an Act of Infamy will tell them to stop hiding. See also *Acts of Infamy *Regions *Control Room Category:Acts of Infamy Category:World Map